


Island of Irtimid

by aeireri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Desert Island, Edgy, Its a magical island, Mental Health Issues, i dont know if its angst but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeireri/pseuds/aeireri
Summary: From a boat to an island, a confused male finds himself being forced to retrieve water to a woman he's never met. Yet, for some odd reason, she seems to recognize him. A strange island, indeed...





	Island of Irtimid

**Author's Note:**

> so uHhhHhhHh– this was a short story project i did with two other people in class. this is basically a slightly revised version of it, because there was some stuff i didn't like + some things that i need to fix. the fact that it was a group project didn't help either (even though i kind of did 90% of the work).

Dimitri is confused.

One minute he’s on land, the next he’s surrounded by open water. He could see nothing solid– well, other than the small sailboat he was in. Soon, his previous thought was proven wrong from the vague presence of an island. As he got closer, he could make out the figure of a woman standing on the beach of the island. From where he was, he could decipher her height.

It was almost the same as his.

As the boat continued to move, he could see more of the woman’s face. Her eyes were deep blue, her hair was a shiny brown, tied tightly in a high bun. As he began to analyze her clothing, his temporary transportation came to an abrupt stop. There, he could see the women completely.

“Hello,” the woman greeted with a welcoming smile, “Welcome to the island of Irtimid!”

_Irtimid?_

_What a strange name,_ Dimitri thought. He was never an expert on islands, but an area with such a distinctive name should definitely have some sort of attention…. right? Unfortunately, Dimitri wouldn’t get the chance to ask, as the female began to open her mouth once again.

“My name is Dimitria, and you,” She paused for a moment, taking that time to point at the confused male, “Must be Dimitri!”

His brain, confused as it was, felt like it was about to fry. Just who is this woman? Never in his life has he met a Dimitria. Just what was this place? Expecting Dimitria to start talking, Dimitri began his turn to speak.

“Wh– what?”, he stumbled, struggling to articulate his words, “What is this? Where am I? Who– who even are you?”

Dimitri found himself cringing at his own voice. Compared to Dimitria’s cheerful tone, his felt like the complete opposite. Yet, he couldn’t understand why he focused on something so trivial. Before he could contemplate, the female’s words had already cut off his thinking.

“Well, I _did_ say you’re on the island of Irtimid. And for me, well…”

Dimitria shrugged casually.

“Let’s just say I live here.”

The two exchanged glances for a moment, staring at each other’s blue eyes. Within that silence, Dimitri finally got a look at the female’s apparel. A whited buttoned jacket and capris.

_What a strange woman._

“You should probably get out of the boat,” The female abruptly added.

“Oh… right.”

Awkwardly, he stood himself up from the boat, his legs stiffening slightly as he started to exit. Placing his feet onto the island’s soft sand, he stumbled a bit, using the mini vessel to break his fall. Dimitri could hear Dimitria snicker quietly. A sigh exited his mouth.

“Anyway, since you’re here,” The female suddenly added, “there’s something I want you to do.”

She walked towards Dimitri, handing him a circular metallic object.

“A canteen?”

Dimitria nodded, “There’s a pond at the end of this island. I want you to fill it with the pond’s water.”

“Why do _I_ need to fill something up for _you?_ ”

“It’s not for me. You seem pretty dehydrated, so I thought I’d be nice and tell you where it is. Plus, salt water isn’t good for your body.”

Dimitri placed his hand on his throat. He didn’t feel dehydrated. What gave Dimitria that assumption?

“I think I’m fine,” Dimitri replied, “There’s no need for me to go and do thi– Wait, what are you doing?”

His words were cut off from Dimitria’s sudden dragging. He tried to resist the pulling, but her grip on his wrist was tight. He sighed, allowing himself to be pulled. It couldn’t be helped. It didn’t take long for Dimitri’s forced transportation to stop once more. He stared at what was in front of him. Trees. Lots of trees, swaying side to side peacefully.

“It’s really easy to get there,” Dimitria explained, “All you have to do is follow the pathway.”

She pointed north, her finger directing at a wooden paved lane.

“A pathway. That’s… simple.”

“Were you expecting a challenge?”

“No, but–”

“Exactly! Now, go get that water!”

She began to nudge Dimitri, pushing him closer to his destination. Once again, he sighed. Exhaling deeply one more time, he began to walk into the tree covered pathway.

“Oh! And one more thing.”

He turned around to face Dimitria, her face expressing an emotion that the former did not believe she possessed.

“Whatever happens, make sure you follow the pathway, no matter what the situation is.”

Seriousness.

The darkened tone of her voice sent a chill down Dimitri’s spine. From her words alone, he could tell that she was serious, but he couldn't understand why. He shook his head, ignoring the thought. There were probably many reasons about why he should stay within the safe area. Dimitri nodded at the female’s statement before placing his feet onto the pathway, his silhouette soon disappearing from Dimitria’s sight. His journey to the pond has began.

**~~~**

The trek was taking forever.

It was strange. Despite Dimitria’s warning, nothing about this walkway felt dangerous. The leaves hanging from the trees danced peacefully, the flattened bark below him felt stable. Everything seemed perfect… Yet, couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling of suspense. The tense sensation crept along his arms, soon reaching his throat. Huh… maybe he was thirsty. He stared at the flask he was given, resting casually in his hand.

_I should probably hurry myself_ , He thought.

Dimitri’s pace began to increase, the urge to get the task over with motivating his stamina. He hoped that he would meet the end of this one-way path, but he didn’t. As he glanced at what was ahead of him, he could only sigh in annoyance. Did this walkway really have an end? As he continued his walk, Dimitri found himself stopping in his tracks. Why? He wasn’t exactly sure himself, but at that point, it didn’t really matter. Soon, he felt consumed by the forest’s atmosphere. Its smell, the soft wind blowing, the luminescent blue sky barely showing itself; it gave him a sense of nostalgia. Then, everything came back to him.

The forest previously surrounding him has disappeared, replacing the area with a heavenly white. What was this place? Was he… dead? Perhaps this was the danger of the pathway Dimitria was mentioning. He looks around, attempting to see… well, anything.

Nothing.

He glanced again.

Nothing.

Then, a faint sound echoed through the plain of whiteness. It gets louder, louder and soon, it’s right in front of him. The simple rectangular table, the abundance of gifts, the laughs of children, it all seemed so familiar…

Oh, he knows why. It was his sixth birthday.

He stares at his younger self, smiling brighter than the sun itself. It was weird. He doesn’t remember feeling such a powerful emotion, but– he’ll be honest– he doesn’t remember much of his past.

The children begin to transition away, the landscape returning to its bland self. That won’t do. Dimitri begins to walk straight. Despite this… terrain having no signs, Dimitri felt quite confident about where he was going. Though he couldn’t understand the reason why.

After a small treck, he came to a stop. Once again, the area around him began to transform. This time, a model of a house formed around him. Just what was about to happen now? As if his thoughts were recorded, his question was answered by the opening of a door. It was… actually, who was it? His face seemed to be blurred, making it impossible for Dimitri to decode. Fortunately, his younger self was able to answer that.

_“Uncle!” The young boy cried in excitement._

Ah.. so he’s Dimitri’s relative. It was strange, really. Despite Dimitri having vague memories of these moments, he couldn’t help but experience a feeling of joy. He wanted to see more of these… memories. He wanted this feeling to stay. The feeling of happiness. Unfortunately, this strange world no longer became kind of him, the excitement of his younger self being cut in half by the screaming of a women.

_...Huh?_

This world, once covered by a glowing white, was overlaid by a darkening purple. The house, the brightness, warmth, it all disappeared, being replaced with one kitchen with two screaming adults. What they were arguing about was unknown to Dimitri, their voices mumbled. But, one word seemed to stand out.

_“Goodbye.”_

No. No. No. This can’t happen. Not again. _**Not again.**_

Without much thought, Dimitri barged into the kitchen, passing pass his distracted parents and through the walls. The fact that he was able to do that didn’t bother him. Right now, he just needs to get out. But, there was no exit.

That’s right… _there was no exit._

Dimitri’s heart began to race, his breath becoming more ragged as he looked around. To his left, he saw his uncle’s tombstone.

_I don’t want to see that._

He glances the other way, viewing an enlarged divorce paper.

_Not that either._

No matter where he looked, it was something he didn’t want to see. And soon, he began hearing them.

_**Grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce, grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce, grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce, grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce, grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce, grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce….** _

Like a playlist on loop, it kept on going and going and going and going and–

He wanted to run. He wanted to escape. He wanted to forget. He doesn’t– no, he can’t handle this constant ticking. He began to pace, followed by jogging, followed by a complete sprint. Even as he ran faster, the words in his head and the images around followed.

_**Gradesworkdeathgrieffamilydivorcegradesworkdeathgrieffamilydivorcegradesworkdeathgrieffamilydivorcegradesworkdeathgrieffamilydivorcegradesworkdeathgrieffamilydivorce—** _

“...Stop.”

He mumbled.

Nothing stopped.

“Stop.”

Time did not wait for Dimitri’s pleas.

“I said… **STOP!** ”

The words. The images. It finally came to a halt. Dimitri’s adrenaline rush seemingly came to an end, causing him to collapse, barely catching himself on… the tiles of a building.

_No._

He stumbles as he attempts to stand. He to get away from here. It’s just like the kitchen. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real– It certainly feels real. Without any control, Dimitri finds himself standing at the edge of the building’s roof. He stares at the street below and soon feels himself leaning towards it. Then, the words began to restart themselves.

Grades, work, death, grief, family, divorce… suicide.

“AAAAA **AAAAA _AAAHH_** ”

Dimitri’s cry was enough to shatter the world around, finally returning to where he was before. It didn't stop the suspension of falling, causing him to land flat on his face. He takes a few seconds to recover, only to realize what he was on.

The pathway.

No… he can’t stay here. If he stays he’ll–

Dimitri’s legs seemed to have moved faster than his mind, running left to where he originally stood. He didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care. He just needed to get out of there. It was at this moment where Dimitri’s eyes fuzzed, his mind alone taking complete control.

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously this isn't the end of the story djsbsjshsb–  
> there's still some stuff i need to fix up on the second part, so i'll post that when i'm done. if you're giving criticism, please don't be too hard. i'm sensitive ;;


End file.
